


Beginnings

by LemonOtterpop



Series: Passing Truths [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Death, Electrocution, Part of an AU I’m working on, but we all know that, it’s not graphic I promise, our boy is a ghost man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonOtterpop/pseuds/LemonOtterpop
Summary: Danny should of known better than to go snooping. Nothing good ever comes from it.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The origins of Danny Phantom in the Passing Truths AU

In hindsight, his parents probably moved the lab for a reason, after all, why else would they move all their major projects downtown in one day with no warning unless something went very wrong. He hadn’t considered that when Sam asked him to take her there so she could take pictures for their English project or when they had pulled up in Jazz’s fancy red convertible or even when his friends had been suspicious of the sudden change in pace  
_“I bet they’re selling body parts on the black market”_  
_“Get real Tucker, they’re totally doing illegal experiments on Aliens”_  
_“both of you shut up”_  
But now, staring down the barrel of the mysterious hole in the wall, Danny knew something was up  
“What the hell is that?” Sam asked, running her hand over its side, poking at the metal panels with curiosity  
“I don’t know” Danny mumbles, unease settling in his gut “don’t touch it, it might be dangerous”  
“Danny, the power is shut off and this thing is clearly electrical. It’s completely safe” Tucker says, pointing to the thick cords that hooked the machine into the wall “actually this thing is amazing. I know your parents are geniuses or whatever but this is some hyper-advanced technology” he continues, voiced tinged with awe Danny sighs, knowing there was no way to get his friends out of there before they were ready and resigns himself to leaning on the wall furthest from the machine.  
Barely a few minutes of them poking and prodding passed before Sam had jumped back over to Danny  
“Can you stand inside it for a second? I wanna take a picture”  
“Seriously? No way Sam” Danny says and Sam rolls her eyes  
“It’s either that or actually act in the English project” she says, shrugging and turning back towards Tucker. Danny grumbles as he pushes himself off the wall, walking back over to his friends  
“Where do you want me, oh mighty dictator of the shitty English project” he snarks at Sam, who doesn’t reward him with a comment instead just pointing at the mouth of the machine  
“Just inside there, act like your exploring or something” she says, fiddling with the camera just as Tucker pops up from the locker he had been rummaging through  
“Hey Sam, maybe we can put Mr Camera shy in this” he says holding up a white piece of clothing  
“Holy shit is that a hazmat suit?” Sam laughs, taking it from Tucker “Danny you have to put it on”  
“I’m not putting it on Sam your lucky I’m even being your picture man” Danny says, crossing his arms Sam grins again holding it out to Danny  
“C’mon it’s for authenticity, don’t you want an A” she teases, waving it in Danny’s face  
“Lancer will give us an A even if I don’t wear spandex,” he says, pushing her hand from his face and shooting a glare at Tucker who was poorly concealing his laughter  
“I’ll buy you lunch at the nasty burger for a week”  
“Whatever I want?”  
“Yes” Danny snatches the suit from her hands, glaring at Sam’s smug smirk as he hides in a corner to put it on.  
The suit was just as stupid as Danny had originally thought it would be, bright white that stood out against the dark background, making him look like an idiot. He was getting free lunches for a week though, so if putting up with a stupid costume for a few minutes was the price he’d happily pay it.  
Standing in the entrance Danny felt the unease well up again, coiling around in his stomach, he could hear Sam taking pictures, could hear Tucker rummaging around but all the sounds seemed muted as if Danny was underwater.  
“Danny go deeper,” Sam says, snapping Danny out of whatever daze he was in  
“That’s what she said” Tucker snorts, dodging Sams punch.  
Despite his entire being screaming at him to get out of there before it was too late, he pushed on, walking further into the hole in the wall, heart beating loudly in his ears.  
“Hurry up and take the pictures!” He shouts, not daring to move further than where he was  
“Give me a second, I have to adjust the focus” Sam mumbles back, fiddling with the camera.  
He doesn’t hear the camera click, too focused on keeping himself from bolting. This thing was why his parents left. Whatever this thing was, it was dangerous and he needed to get out of here. Now.  
“Alright Danny, I got the photo. You can get out now” Sam calls and Danny wastes no time turning on his heel and speed walking towards his friends.  
He doesn’t make it that far though.  
His foot snags on a raised panel and he stumbles, his hand hitting the wall in a knee-jerk reaction to stop himself from falling.  
He freezes, waiting for something to happen.  
At first, nothing does, the machine stays dormant. Then the noise starts.  
The thrum of electricity starting to pulse through the machine, growing louder and louder by the second.  
Sam and Tucker are shouting but Danny can’t hear what they’re saying, they seem so far away now.  
Danny can’t move. The noise is too loud and he can’t move.  
He can feel the walls heating up, burning his skin through the hazmat suit.  
The noise gets louder. Louder. Louder. Louder.  
Danny can’t think, it hurts. Everything hurts. The noise is so loud.  
He’s screaming. At least it feels like he’s screaming. He can’t hear it over the noise.  
He’s burning. Burning. Screaming. Everything hurts. It hurts. It hurts. He’s dying. Somehow that doesn’t seem as scary now. He’s dying. The hurting stops.

When Danny wakes up, it’s because people are shouting. Sam, his mind supplies, probably yelling at Tucker. He doesn’t remember what happened, just that it had hurt. A lot.  
He sits up slowly, sucking in air through his teeth the keep from crying out. It hurt to move, pain coursed through his whole body.  
“Danny!” Before he can process anything else, Sam and Tucker have tackled him back to the floor in a hug. Hitting the floor brings tears to his eyes but the feeling of his friends so close to him eases some of the festering anxiety making him too relieved to care.  
“What happened?” His throat scratches and burns making the words come out garbled, he really needs some water. They pull back and Danny sees their faces for the first time since waking up. They look terrified, pale and shaking. Sam has tracks of her mascara on her cheeks and Tucker is still actively crying  
“Dude, we think you died” he whispers and Sam nods, roughly wiping her cheeks, only to smear the blackness further across her face. It was weird seeing Sam crying, he’d never seen her cry before. That held his attention more than Tucker claiming Danny had died for some reason  
“Your crying” he mumbles, swiping at her cheeks numbly  
“Danny that is not the thing to focus on,” Sam says, gently helping him sit up “we just watched you get shocked to death, you shouldn’t be worrying about me”  
“I‘m not dead,” Danny says, taking the water bottle Tucker hands him gratefully. He wasn’t sure though. How could he be? He remembers feeling like he was dying, being so sure he was dead but he was here now, drinking water and talking to his friends. Dead people didn’t drink water and talk to their friends. Sam and Tucker look at each other nervously, Tucker still looks like he’s going to throw up while Sam just looks tired.  
Danny isn’t sure what he looks like, definitely not his best.  
His mind is still fuzzy, everything seems a little bit staticky and he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do now so he decides to find a mirror, try and fix whatever damage had been caused.  
He pushes himself off the floor, standing on shaky legs despite the persistent feeling of stepping on knives. Tucker scrambles to keep him steady  
“Dude what are you doing”  
“Gonna find a mirror,” Danny says, sluggishly heading in the general direction of the bathrooms, Tucker stumbling to keep hold of his arm  
“Danny, you can barely walk,” Sam says, hooking his arm around her neck  
“Gotta find a mirror” Danny insists and Sam and Tucker look at each other again, the same nervous look on their faces as they help Danny to the bathroom.  
The bathrooms of the lab looked like most office building bathrooms would, fluorescent lights with white tiled floors and walls, a fake plant in the corner to add a small bit of colour and with ads plastered on the back of the stall doors, it smelled strongly of lemon scented cleaning products and the clashing fragrances of cheap air fresheners. All in all, it was a horrible place to be. Which Danny decided was fitting as he stared at his own reflection.  
“My hair is white,” he says, tugging at the snowy strand on top of his head while his friends watched on “my hair is white and my eyes are green” he turns to them  
“Why didn’t you tell me as soon as I woke up?” He asks, scandalised  
“We were a little busy being relieved you weren’t dead” Sam shot back, worry melting away  
“My eyes are fucking glowsticks, Samantha!”  
“Dude, I’d be more concerned about the grandpa hair” Tuckers pipes up with a smile  
“You are so lucky you just died otherwise I’d kill you” Sam mutters and Danny pokes his tongue out at them. He knows full well that this is not the situation that calls for jokes but he wasn’t sure what else to do, it’s not like they had a protocol for what to do after being electrocuted by an unknown invention in your scientist parents basement lab.  
The hazmat suits colours had inverted, which Danny honestly couldn’t find an explanation for, his hair had turned white and his eyes were glowing green but otherwise, he was physically unscathed. He sighs and drags a hand down his face  
“How the hell do I explain this to my parents?” He wonders out loud, his friends don’t answer eyes fixed on his feet for some reason  
“Why are you guys starting at my feet?” He asks, looking down and watching as a white light fizzles around them, travelling rapidly up the rest of his leg before climbing up the rest of him. It stopped at the tips of his fingers, leaving his arms bare  
“Dude what the fuck!” Tucker shouts covering both his own and Sams eyes. Danny turns back to the mirror, where his hair and eyes had returned to normal but he was now completely naked. Tucker tossed his jacket at Danny haphazardly, his eyes still covered as he spewed out curses “where’d your fucking clothes go?!”

After an awkward half hour of Tucker and Sam scrounging around the facility for something for Danny to wear while he hid out in the bathroom they went home. Which Danny thought felt really anti-climatic but he had been the one to insist on not going to the hospital.  
He didn’t hurt at all anymore and had they not just witnessed it, Sam and Tucker would say that absolutely nothing had happened to him. He was joking and making horrible puns just as he always did. Everything seemed fine but they all knew it wasn’t. They chose to ignore it.  
Sam and Tucker had decided to stay the night at his house and had promptly packed themselves close to him on his too little bed.  
When his parents had asked they had just said it had been a long day and they didn’t have the energy to get home.

They didn’t eat dinner, choosing to stay in his room and watch YouTube videos.  
Tucker fell asleep first, he migrated to the bean bag to play video games and promptly crashed. Sam had stayed next to Danny, flicking through her phone while he dozed, his head using her stomach as a pillow while she carded her fingers through his hair.  
“Danny, your heart wasn’t beating” she whispers “it was scary, we thought you were dead” Danny nods playing with the string of his pyjama pants  
“I thought I was too” he mumbles back, not mentioning that he didn’t know if his heart was beating now. Instead of dwelling on the uncomfortable science he looks up at her and grins  
“Lancer better give us an A. I have literally died for it”  
It was a tasteless joke but they find themselves laughing anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think and I hope you have a fantastic day my guys  
> ~ Ottie


End file.
